


Follow My Lead

by Illume



Series: DE Art Fest [4]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, Gen, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing, Soft Gavin Reed, Waltzing, Wedding, learning how to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illume/pseuds/Illume
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 8: Dancing.It's Tina's wedding and Gavin has no one to dance.Well...maybe he does.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Chris Miller & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/Valerie Morales, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Follow My Lead

“Remind me again, why did she invite him?”

He pulled at his collar for the third time in the past ten minutes.

This was definitely not his scene.

He was doing this for Tina, he reminded himself.

“For the last time, dude. I have no idea,” Chris sighed. “I guess she couldn’t just invite everyone in the precinct but him.”

Gavin shook his head, of course she could’ve done it. Granted, it would’ve been kind of an asshole thing to do, but it was doable.

His hand reached for his collar again, but he stopped himself when he met eyes with the android at the next table.

“Plus, I thought you were getting along better now,” the other man continued.

He turned towards the voice when he noticed he hadn’t looked away.

“I-Yeah, I guess we are,” he stammered. “But that’s at work.”

At the mention of work, his hand returned to his collar, and he finally decided to loosen the tie. The important photos had already been taken.

“If it’s of any consolation,” his friend said. “He looks as uncomfortable as you.”

He glanced back at the other table. Nines was looking at the dance floor now, a tense expression on his face.

“Well,” he said, rolling his shoulders back. “As soon as they break out in a conga line, I’m gonna head out.”

Just as Chris let out a laugh at that, his wife whispered something to him.

“Speaking of which,” he said as he stood up. “We’re gonna have to go now.”

All three got up and Gavin regarded his friend with pleading eyes.

That earned a shrug from the other man.

“Nanny can’t stay all night,” he placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll survive.”

Gavin only gave half a smile to that.

“Goodnight, Gavin,” said Kate with a smile.

“Goodnight,” he answered, giving her a nod.

As they left, he looked back down at his table; empty.

Fuck it.

He sighed as he downed the drink he’d had sitting on the table for fifteen minutes already. Then he made his way to the table in front of him.

“No eating, no drinking and no dancing,” he said as he leaned on a chair. “Have you ever been to a wedding, tin can?”

Nines looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“No, I haven’t,” he stated matter-of-factly.

While that wasn’t exactly the warmest of welcomes, he still took it as a sign to sit down next to the android.

“Yeah, not my type of place either,” he said as he looked around and then back at Nines. “Though, I do think I look better in black than you.”

The other rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“I read that it was common etiquette for guests to avoid white at a wedding.”

He looked down at his clothes and frowned, rearranging his jacket.

Well, it seemed that Chris was right. Both of them felt just as out of place as the other.

“Regarding your comment about eating and drinking,” the android continued. “I do not process food. And,” he raised a half empty glass of thirium. “I am drinking.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes in mock surprise, which gained another eye roll from his companion.

“What about dancing?” he asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

Nines looked down at the tablecloth and straightened his back.

“I was not programmed with that activity in mind,” he finally said.

It took a couple of seconds for the man to say something back.

“So, what you’re saying is that you don’t know how to dance,” he laughed.

The android stared at him in annoyance.

“No, detective Reed,” he said with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know how to dance.”

Gavin thought for a moment. He could just leave it there, turn around and discreetly go back home. Tina would be too happy to chew him out for it for at least a few days.

As he thought that, he turned to look at the couple dancing in the middle of the room. Tina was smiling contently, leaned on her now wife’s shoulder. Valerie, on her part, had her head bowed down, kissing the top of Tina’s head with her eyes closed.

For the second time that night he decided to blame the non-existent alcohol in him and say: Fuck it.

“We’re at a wedding, Nines,” he said as he turned back to the android. “I think you can call me Gavin.”

The android gave him a quizzical look before allowing a small smile to spread on his lips.

The man sighed as if he had resigned himself.

Well, he could always use this to overthink later, when he couldn’t sleep.

“C’mon, tin can,” he said as he stood up and offered his hand so the other would do the same. “Let’s dance.”

At that point, the words leaving his mouth were definitely not going through his brain; but he didn’t care.

He was at a wedding, wearing a tux. He had just seen his best friend get married with the woman she adored. He could turn off the annoying little shit that was his common sense and dance with the only person still there that he could relatively stand.

A similar process seemed to go through Nines’ mind for a couple of seconds. Then he stood up and took the offered hand.

“Just try not to step on my feet,” the man jokes. “Tina would rip your components one by one if this ends on the emergency room.”

With that in mind, it occurred to him that maybe he should’ve given this a bit of thought.

“I am perfectly able to keep myself coordinated,” quipped back the android. “You have nothing to worry about, Gavin.”

As Nines said his name, he gave him another smile.

Oh, Gavin should be worried; very fucking worried, in fact. But that was tomorrow’s non-party attending Gavin’s problem.

At the moment, he only had to think about guiding the android’s hands in the right positions so he could lead him around the dance floor.

They began swaying to the waltz, with Gavin trying to concentrate on the individual movements first.

“Okay, now you’ve mastered third grade waltzing,” he said as he looked up. “Now, try to meet the beats with your feet.”

Nines missed it a couple of times, causing Gavin to laugh, but managed to get in rhythm fast. No broken toes just yet.

“What made you decide to dance with me?” the android asked after a while.

The question took him by surprise. It really shouldn’t have.

“Well, you know,” he cleared his throat. “Chris had to go home. Plus, my usual dance partners are both indisposed.”

Both of them turned to look at Tina and Valerie, who were now spinning and laughing without minding the rhythm of the song.

“Officer Chen looks very happy,” the android commented.

Gavin sighed fondly before turning to look at his dance partner.

“That she does,” he smiled. “I guess that having to wear a suit is kinda worth it.”

Nines laughed.

Gavin looked at him in the eyes then. He felt a warm smile spread across his face at the sight.

Oh, in what a fucking mess future Gavin was going to be.

But that was for tomorrow.

Now, all he had to think about was teaching Nines how to spin without crashing into the people around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't in good conscience keep writing fics without any Tina and Valerie love.  
> And what would be better than their wedding?  
> I had to remove Chris early on because you can't see your friend dancing around with his partner all blushy and still be shocked that they're into each other.  
> Also, I couldn't find if Chris' wife had a canon name, so I made one up.


End file.
